Visions
by Cero Morrigan
Summary: What if Wesley and Spike knew each other before? What if Buffy wasn't the first Slayer to die and not die? What if Fred could be saved? Stargate Buffy Angel crossover
1. Prologue

Warning: This is a slight crossover with Stargate SG-1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Stargate, they belong to their own special people, I make no money off of these, and they are for enjoyment only.  
  
I will update as often as possible, more often if I get reviews. The entire story is written.  
  
Shifting from move to move, the young lady fights the man a head taller than her at the least. She glistens with sweat from her earlier bouts. She knew instinctively what each move meant and which move would counter. The fight was like the thousands of others she had taken part in through the five long years of being a slayer. She maintained a normal life by day, but once the sun set, she and her watcher would comb London, to find whatever demons they could, if there wasn't some set job the council needed taken care of. Mostly though it was nights like tonight, patrolling through the streets and taking out what evil was walking.  
  
She had been a slayer for over five years, had never met her human family and considered her watcher as nothing more than a trainer. He had not encouraged the familiarity that she saw even other watchers express with their charges. Although how he could try to be fond of her when he wasn't even fond of his own flesh and blood was a mystery. She was fond of her adoptive brother. Before she had become a slayer, they had been subject to the same abuses. Her watcher no longer punished her that way. She was to strong, and the punishments wouldn't work. Her brother was still punished though not as much, as she had figured out that she had power over her watcher. Her watcher frankly hated that fact, and tried to ignore it by claiming watcher superiority.  
  
She had stopped believing that garbage years ago. Simply put, she kept on with him because she didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Sloppy, that was dreadful," her Watcher complains. "You let him live far longer than needed. I simply don't see why you are not already dead, even with my training. You are the worst Slayer I have ever seen. I must be luck that you survived this long."  
  
"Thank you," she makes an ironic bow in his direction. "I appreciate the admiration you express in my work." She stares at him with her odd bright blue eyes. She knew that unnerved him the quickest.  
  
"As we have been out for four hours, I suppose it is time for us to head in," he finally states. "Hurry along." She follows him back to the brownstone they called home. She smiles as she catches a familiar sight out of the corner of her eye.  
  
The only members of her family she had ever met were again in England. They weren't human. Oh, they'd started out that way at one time. However, her great something uncle and his longtime girlfriend were definitely not human anymore. To be quite frank, they were what she had been raised to think of as her enemy since she was first aware. They were Vampires. Not just any two vampires either, but ENEMIES OF THE COUNCIL, Spike and Drusilla, of clan Aurelius. She didn't care though. Dru was fun and Spike always looked after her. No matter what he watched out for family first, even if she was a Slayer. She never held being a vampire against him, and he never tried to kill her for being the Slayer. Wesley knew them as well, and they had promised never to eat him.  
  
She gets in the house and pretending to go to bed, wakes her brother up and they escape the house. Spike and Dru never stayed long, as they knew the council was rather displeased with them since they destroyed the council building back during WW2. Long time to hold a grudge as far as she was concerned, but a drop in the bucket as far as vampire years went. In addition, they knew if they were spotted in London, her Watcher would force her to after them. She had no intentions of being injured enough to be able to bow out of a fight. Her Watcher had no idea of her relationship with the two master vampires or various other things. Only Spike Dru and her brother knew she had visions sometimes. She's managed to keep it from her Watcher this far, though it was getting harder and harder.  
  
"Aunt Dru, Uncle Spike," she grins as she embraces them in the flat they kept. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for a couple months."  
  
"Dru decided she wanted to visit," Spike smiles. "And how are you niece?"  
  
"Burnt out," she admits. "Tired of the whole save-the-world gig. I wish I could retire."  
  
"The only way to retire is to die," points out her brother.  
  
"Well, I don't plan on retiring that way," she snorts. "I just want to find a nice desert island somewhere."  
  
"Not much you can do about that," Spike lights up a cigarette.  
  
"Girl can dream," she shrugs. "Rummy?" she pulls out a deck of cards and they get into another friendly battle of cards. Dru plays with her dolls  
  
"What's wrong?" Spike asks, noticing her brother watching her closely.  
  
"She's having another vision," he replies. "What's up sis?"  
  
"A new era approaches. Three Chosen Ones to fight against darkness. Die and yet don't die to save the world, to create this world of slayers. The ensouled one finds his purpose, the artist rediscovers his art, a vampire has a baby. A slayer goes to jail, a slayer falls for vampires, a slayer becomes a normal. The darkest time is yet to come. A family of a human and his hybrid relatives will save the world. An uncle a brother a sister and a girlfriend are all that stand in the final hour against the darkness that encroaches. Three by blood, two by bond to protect it from what come," she says in a voice that reveals the pain of the years. She blinks and notices her brother has his notepad out.  
  
"What did I say?" she asks curiously. She glances over it. "Cheerful, how does one die and not die?"  
  
"Well, if you drown or something like that, you are considered to be clinically dead," her brother replies  
  
"Well, it looks like we can make the first of the prophecy occur, and get a second slayer going," she frowns. "But how to escape the Watcher's Council."  
  
"Move to America, change your name," Spike shrugs. "Die first." They carefully plot the 'death' of her. They decide to have her sever ties with her Watcher after her brother began attending Oxford. After a week they would meet together, have Spike knock her out and strangle her. Her brother would then resuscitate her. She would then move to America under a legally changed name. She chose to take switch her middle and first name, then take Spike's last name from when he was human.  
  
The plan goes off without a hitch. She and her brother say a tearful goodbye and she boards a plane to America. She had contacted various colleges and she had been accepted on a full ride basis, with room and books included. She started college, and generally became as normal as possible. She still patrolled, but it was more her own choice of when and where to patrol. Spike had her cell phone number but Wesley hadn't been given it, as he began to work for he council after she 'died'. 


	2. Visions

Chapter One

Visions of Darkness that Kills

A battle worn, though by no means worn down female stands in her boyfriend's backyard with her eyes closed, breathing in and out, seemingly tasting the air.

"What's the matter, love?" her boyfriend wraps his arms around her.

"Darkness, coming faster and faster," she replies, as if in a trance. "Slicing through the lives of those I love, destroying bonds, creating new. Death is coming. I can feel it through the earth, smell it in the flowers, taste it in the wind, hear it in waters song, see it in the flames. It's coming." It doesn't quite sound like her. He feels as if the voice carries an age of pain and heartache that he knows she hasn't experienced yet.

"What?" he asks confused. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean what?" she turns to him curiously. "It's cold out here, why am I out here?"

"You don't remember what just happened?" Daniel asks.

"I came out here to look at the stars," she shrugs. "Why are you out here?"

"You've been out here for over an hour," Daniel replies.

"I have?" she frowns. "Huh." She doesn't seem too disturbed about this. "So what did I say?"

"Darkness is coming to destroy us; you could taste it in the wind, feel it through the earth, hear it in the water, and see it in the flame. It's going to destroy bonds create new ones. It's going to slice through the lives of those you love."

"Crap, that's depressing," states she.

"You really don't remember what you said?" Daniel asks

"Not a word," She shrugs.

"You need to be checked out down at the mountain," Daniel states.

"Dan, it's nothing, I promise," she smiles. "Don't worry." To be honest, she knew it wasn't nothing, just nothing diagnosable. It hadn't popped up for over two years; she had hoped with the previous summers spell, she wouldn't have that occur anymore.

"Please?" Daniel asks.

"Dan, there's nothing wrong with me," she states. At Daniel's worried look, she sighs. "If it will make you feel better we can go."

"I'm driving," Daniel states.

"Alright," she agrees. They ride up to the mountain, and she is checked out to find nothing wrong with her as usual. They both check into their offices and She writes an E-mail to some people

To: ghammondsgc.gov

From ajamesonsgc.gov

Re: Future leave time

I am afraid that I received notice from a friend of mine that soon I will have to leave your program for a leave of indefinite measure. I worked in the past with an organization that shall remain nameless and it is calling me back into service soon. I do not know when this will occur, but I hope my job will be held for me if I finish the job, alive.

To: scartersgc.gov

From: ajamesonsgc.gov

Re: Facts of Life

I am going to have to be leaving soon. I do not know what the story is and I shan't know until I get to where I am going. I am going to be in deep cover, so do not come find me. It is going to be dangerous enough as it is. Watch our boys for me. I will check in with you as often as possible. Do not under any circumstance let the boys know I am checking in with you. It may raise their hopes that I will survive this one. When my brother comes after I die, (not saying I am going to die, but if I do) he's going to have an address for you to use the key I gave you on. Also, he knows my password, so you can get into my personal files and all that. I will be leaving my will with Dan. That has some important information. It will be either my brother or my cousin who come to gather my stuff. My cousin is allergic to sunlight, so it probably won't be him. My brother's the more likely one to show up. If it isn't him, it will be one of their team. One of them is an astrophysicist, so if she comes, you'll have fun. I doubt very seriously, there will be a body, and I already have funeral arrangements done. Plot what I want done, all that. It's been done for a while, since before I joined the SGC. Do not let Daniel over work himself. I want him in good condition if I come home. In addition, I may need your aid if it's as bad as I think it may be. It's springtime and that's always the worst time for them to need my help. Pretty much everything in case of my death is taken care of. I think all you'll need to do seriously is show up dressed nicely. My brother will be doing my eulogy

I hope I come out of this alive, I honestly do, but if I do not, I may be back I may not, death in my group is like the tides, it comes and goes. Destroy this e-mail after reading it. Take care.

She finishes her notes right as Daniel finishes checking his office. They go home, and without to much coaxing gets Daniel to make love to her until exhausted, he falls asleep. She stays awake a while longer as she notates in her diary that this is the third black out she's had for a week. She writes down what she's told she saw, reviews the previous visions and the puts her diary up as she curls into her boyfriend's warm body. The visions all talk of darkness that destroys. Through the fact that they mention the elements, she has a feeling she's going to be needed for all her talents. Not just the one she used to use. She mentally goes through the chest of 'toys' that she has at her house, trying to remember if she's going to need to hit a shop along the way Just as she's drifting to sleep, her private cell phone she keeps with her at all times rings.


	3. Visions of Hope in Despair

This story is complete, so please be patient. I'll update as often as possible. Please Review Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy Angel, or Stargate SG-1. They belong to their particular owners.

"You said there are fragments of Fred?" Spike asks.

"Yes," Illyria replies. "There are fragments of the shell with in me."

"She isn't the shell. She's Fred," Spike states.

"What are you thinking, Spike?" Wesley asks.

"Well, a wise person told me once, that fragments are often just buried pieces of a soul, and a soul cannot be destroyed. It can be unmade, but not destroyed."

"So if the fragments are still there, then the soul is just heavily suppressed?" Wesley asks.

"Right," Spike nods.

"Which means we can get Fred back."

"What happens to me then?" Illyria asks.

"I don't know," Wesley replies. "I'm not that into soul magic."

"We could try to call the Council to ask Willow," Angel suggests.

"After what they said last time, not bloody likely," Spike grimaces.

"We could try to research it on our own," Wesley suggests.

"Alright," Angel nods. "Let's get to it."

They go down to Wesley's office and grab books to start going through. Illyria joins them after a while. She had grown to like the disparate group of individuals trying to do what's decent. Going through the oldest texts, she makes notes and watches the others covertly. Wesley is tearing through the books furiously, the others with as much passion, but not as quickly. Spike seems sunk in thought, and Angel his usual broody self. Illyria would not say or think broody. She wondered sometimes how a grandsire and his childe could be so different.

"Just a philosophical question here, but if we promised to teach Illyria what's right, and then destroy her to get Fred back, are we doing the right thing?" Spike asks curiously. It had been bugging him slightly. They had promised not to hurt her, and yet most the spells he was finding that looked remotely useful destroyed the demon while reclaiming the soul

"Are you saying we shouldn't do it?" Wesley snarls. He stalks over to Spike "

I'm playing devils, or rather demon's advocate," Spike holds up his hands. "Don't stake me for it."

"I don't know," Wesley replies. "Wish our old demon's advocate were here."

"Well, she's not," Spike states. Moreover, if he had is choice, she never would be. Last, he had heard, she had herself a comfortable situation. Not a whole lot of getting down and dirty with the messiest element, a decent job, though nothing he would have chosen, and a house. The first house she had ever owned, with no nastiness attached.

"I know," Wesley nods. "Still, she'd be plowing through these quicker than any of us."

"True," Spike nods.

"Is she happy?" Wesley asks. He hadn't seen her since they helped her to 'die'. "Really happy?"

"Happiest that she's ever gotten a chance to be, with a steady job that's right up her alley, a real house, minimal fighting against demons and even a steady lover."

"Good for her," Wesley nods. "She heard about what happened with everything last spring?"

"Yes," Spike nods. "Couldn't help it, like calling to like and all that. She was bound to notice something being up."

"True," Wesley nods. "So she's settled down now?"

"Yes," Spike nods. "She still keeps up of course, but not like she used to have to."

"That's good," Wesley sinks back into the silence that had come to characterize him since Fred's death. He continues making notations as he translates his way through a bunch of spells.

"Well, this spell says something about melding," Harmony states. "And a sarcophagus, and some snakes, but I don't know if it's useful."

Wesley grabs the book and starts translating as quickly as possible. The others continue, with the first ray of hope they had had in weeks. Spike and Angel had yet to discuss it with the others, but they both felt like something bad was going to happen and fast. It was coming nearer and nearer. Both had gotten their affairs in order weeks ago. Weird for a vampire to have affairs to get into order, and it was weirder for them to feel the need. Spike had been considering contacting their old friend, but had held back, having sworn not to get her involved in any more battles for the fate of the world. She had done enough of that in her youth. After consistently saving the world for years, it had wearied her, and she had disappeared. She had trusted Spike with her cell phone number with the knowledge he would never abuse it. He had called her once a year since then to chat, but never to drag her back into what she had left voluntarily years ago.

"It doesn't make sense," Wesley growls. "It says we need a sarcophagus from Mexico, a snake from a human that is not implanted, and a slayer who claims an uncle who is dead and not dead, and a brother who is related by bond but not blood. As well as a bunch of other things in a language I can not read or even begin to translate."

"Well that screws that spell up, the slayers won't talk to us," Angel growls. "They wouldn't help us save the world anymore, let alone anyone's life."

"Spike, there's one slayer who would help us," Wesley points out.

"NO!" Spike exclaims. "We aren't dragging her into this. She left the gig years ago."

"But she said if we ever truly need her help to call her," Wesley points out. "She said she'd be there for us when we needed it most."

"Not now, not when she is finally happy," objects Spike.

"Spike, do you honestly think that she will be as happy as she thinks she is, if she knows that we needed her help and we let technicalities get in the way?" Wesley points out. "Besides, remember her other talent?"

"You mean she probably is waiting for us to call her," Spike sighs. He digs around in his pockets before pulling out a piece of paper, much folded and creased. "Do not pressure her in any way, shape, or form. Do not guilt trip her. If she doesn't want to help, don't make her feel bad about it." He hands the paper to Wesley who dials the number. It rings and is almost immediately picked up

"Spike?" a voice Wesley had not heard in over nine years replies over the line

"No, it's Wes," replies Wesley. "Hi Aliana."

'What the hell are you doing calling me, Wes? What the hell do you have going on down there?" growls Aliana. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Um, three in the morning," replies Wesley. "It's good to hear you again."

Please REVIEW


	4. Visions of planning

Chapter Three

Visions of Arranging Schedules Hell

"Spike?" she answers the phone quickly before it can awaken Daniel.

"No it's Wes," her brother, whom she hadn't seen in nine years, not since they staged her death, replies. "Hi Aliana." She wanders out into the living room, having a feeling that she was going to be doing a lot of growling at her nincompoop of a brother.

"What the hell are you doing calling me Wes? What the hell do you have going on down there?" she growls. That had answered her question on where she'd be going, to visit her uncle and brother. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Um, three in the morning," replies Wesley. "It's good to hear you again." It was good to hear him as well, but not at three in the morning. She had broken most of her nocturnal tendencies.

"0300," growls Aliana. "Three in the bloody a.m. Where did you get this number from?"

"Spike gave it to me," Wesley replies. "Listen, we need you help, with a spell."

"Spell?" frowns Aliana. "Not slaying?"

"Nope, just a spell, and some translation, we don't think there's any fighting that's going to occur."

"Well, that's a relief," Aliana nods. "So, when do you need me? I already put in for leave."

"Right now, or as soon as possible anyway," Wesley requests. "How did you know?"

"Usual way actually," replies Aliana. "Black outs then being told what I said."

"Shouldn't you have outgrown them?" Wesley frowns.

"I mostly have, but in the spring..." Aliana shrugs. "They avoid happening when I'm about to go into battle, but other than that, their as strong as ever."

"That's interesting," Wesley replies.

"I should be getting going, I have to pack and grab my car before going to L.A.,' Aliana states. "I'll see you all there, okay little bro?"

"Thank you Ali," Wes says as she hangs up the phone. She lays a note she had composed on top of her will, which she leaves on Daniel's desk. Slipping out of the house, she walks her bike to the end of the street before getting on it and gunning the motor. Her house is about fifteen minutes away, and she makes plans on the ride over. She wouldn't be taking her motorcycle for this jaunt. She'd be using her classic car, that her uncle had bought her, and taking most of her supplies.

She doubted their promise of no fighting would come true. Therefore, she went through the chest with the false bottom and checked her supply of weapons for sharpness. She had learned her lesson early in her life of fighting never to assume because it isn't night that demons aren't abroad. She had only two areas in her house that no one was allowed to get into, the chest of 'toys' and the cabinet in her guest bedroom. She goes through that and grabs the rarest of her ingredients. She was more of a potions witch than a chant the spells type. Of course, like any witch, she could do both, but she specialized in potions.

She had been accumulating odd potion ingredients for years. Checking the wards on her property, she finally packs the simplest of her traveling paraphernalia. She grabbed her night outfit out of her toy chest, and pulls out street clothes for working with her brother. She packs her combat boots, true combat boots issued with her job into the same as her working clothes. They'd come in handy for kicking ass. She chucks her bathing kit into the duffle bag and grabs a couple of the dresses she had in a separate bag. Re-checking the wards she activates the ones she only used when she wasn't sure when she would be home. Finally, she makes three trips to her Mustang mach 1 and activates the last of the wards, before driving off.

In the car, she begins making calls. She checks with her supplier in L.A., checks with her spy in Wolfram and Hart, a vampire friend of hers, and with various other contacts in LA to get a feel for the situation and the history of recent times. Her vampire friend of hers is the most useful. Her careful guidance had gotten the girl into a good spot, right where she could be of the most service. The picture that's painted for her is not a pretty one. She steels herself for the changes that had occurred to her brother. It sounds as though not all of them are good. She should have been alerted sooner. Just because she was mostly retired didn't mean she did not want to be kept in the loop about things. She couldn't blame her contact, but she could blame her idiot brother and uncle. Males!

Finally, as dawn lightens the sky, and a new day begins again with all its hopes and joy, heartbreak and pain, she makes two last calls. She calls Hammond and Sam Carter. She tells Hammond that the call from her past had come in. She assures him that she would do her best to not be killed, and reassures him that she would be back as soon as possible. She is assured that he would keep her job for her as long as necessary. Her conversation with Sam goes less smoothly. Sam keeps on asking unanswerable questions.

Ali had made the decision years ago not to involve anyone she loved in her other life. She had watched too many colleagues killed over the years. The only ones who knew about her double life were already in it up to their eyeballs, and General Hammond. She had told Hammond so if she called in sick, he'd understand that she was probably injured and not wanting to deal with wondering why she healed in a matter of hours or as now, when she had to take an unplanned indefinite leave of absence, it wasn't because she randomly felt like it. She had a feeling Jack knew something was going on. She knew Daniel had questions. She had been unable to answer them. Such as how she knew what some non human languages were before they had a chance to translate them or why she came out a battle without cuts, bruises or other signs of having been in the middle of a fight. She just couldn't logically explain her skills away. She sometimes received calls at odd times of the night with him and had to leave immediately. He questioned her about those as well and she had never been able to answer them.

Sam knew about vampires and things that when suck in the night, but had never gone out with her at night. Sam was the only member of the SGC to know already about that stuff, having been on the review board of the Initiative, and so that's why she and Sam had been good friends. She involved Sam in those things as little as possible, and Sam had helped her field questions on any number of occasions.

As she reaches the suburbs of LA, she stops to grab some hamburgers, and rests for a few minutes. She knew once she met with her brother and uncle, rest would be in short supply, and mostly happen when she passed out with exhaustion. Getting back into her car, she reaches Wolfram and Hart once darkness had fully fallen. Walking up the steps, she sighs and opens the door, letting her old identity fall around her like a silk dress.


	5. Visions of old friends and new knowledge

I realize there is an information dump, read or don't, not my caring. Stuff will start happening in the next chapter.

Please read and review (Assumes begging stance) thank you to the two who have read and reviewed

Still don't own, still making no money, please don't sue

Following her gut instinct, honed through the years, she walks up to the elevator, looking as if she belonged, and goes to the top floors. No one questions her, of course, that might have to do with the broadsword slung across her shoulder, pausing in the lobby, of where the real work is done, she walks up to the secretary in front of an office.

"Hey, the broody one in?" she asks curiously.

"Aliana! You're here already," Harmony jumps up and gives her a hug. "You smell good, new perfume?

"You say that every time," grins Aliana. "You know it's just slayer scent."

"Still, let me call him," Harmony nods. "Spike's still in there, do you want me to use your name?"

"Nah," Aliana shakes her head, her short curls bouncing. "Let's surprise them.

"Okay," Harmony nods. "Angel, your last client."

"Harmony, I don't have a last client," Angel comes out of his office.

"You don't? The why the hell did you call me?" Angel is met by Spike's brilliant blue eyes, in a female's body.

"Aliana?" Spike rockets out of Angel's office. He scoops the woman up and swings her around. She laughs like a child as Spike puts her down. "I thought it would take longer."

"Nope, I think I broke some speed limits though," she smiles sheepishly. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. What have I told you about breaking speed limits?" Spike replies. "Angel, this is my niece, Dr. Aliana, this is my poof of a sire, Angel."

"Your niece?" Angel repeats.

"Correct," Spike nods "Technically, great something niece, but we just shorten it to niece."

"Angelus, if you're planning on catching flies for dinner, keep your mouth open like that. However, if you want to impress me with your brilliance at conversation, please close it. I'm not a medical doctor; I don't need to see your tonsils."

"You're a slayer," Angel gasps.

"And what do we have for him today Wesley?" Aliana asks as Wesley steps out of the elevator.

"I don't know," Wesley replies. "A hug for my sister, certainly."

"I like that prize," Aliana grins. Wesley swings her around similar to Spike.

"Unc, Wes, I'm to old for you to do that to anymore," Aliana states

"You can talk to me when you're over a hundred," Spike states rolling his eyes. "Until then, you don't have a leg to stand on."

"No," Aliana shakes her head. "That doesn't sound right somehow."

"If you're a Slayer, why do you let him bully you?" Angel asks puzzled.

"He's bigger then me," Aliana mutters, glaring at Spike. Spike just leans back and grins at her.

"You're a slayer," Angel points out. "Size doesn't matter with you."

"Right," Aliana snorts. "He 'n' Wes are still bigger'n me, and push me around with that fact."

"But you don't have to let them," Angel states confused.

"Why not?" Aliana asks. Now she's the one who is confused.

"Might be the whole you can wallop on us pretty good now a days," Spike replies.

"Why would I wallop on you? You're family, okay, a vampiric part of the family, but still, it isn't polite to hit your relatives," Aliana frowns.

"Aliana doesn't often make sense," Wesley says. "She's flawed from caring too much; both for me and for her vampiric relatives. She and Spike were tighter than any family I've ever seen. She didn't care much for Father, but other than that, she cared for the few people she knew. She was one of the Slayer potentials taken from her family. Spike found this out and watched out for her. He was plotting to murder the council, again, but then her family was killed in a plane accident soon after, and Spike figured it was part of a higher plan to have her raised by a Watcher. Afterwards, he and Dru visited as often as possible. They had a truce when she was chosen. They didn't mess around in her town, and she wouldn't have to go after them. The hours of playing Rummy with Dru going on in the background." He closes his eyes, an almost smile on his face. "We passed many an hour in a flat they had rented out. They were present when she had the vision that caused us to do the almost but not really dead thing. I was a council spy for them. Actually, technically, I was the council's spy to make sure she wasn't associating with her Uncle. Of course she wasn't." He smirks. "They shouldn't have tried to make me rat on my sister."

"A bad idea?" asks Angel.

"Well, of course, you don't rat out your own family," Wesley rolls his eyes.

"You had better not," grins Aliana. "I missed you so much Wessers."

"Wessers?" asks Gunn.

"Ali's nickname for me when we were rather young," Wesley takes off his glasses and runs a silk handkerchief over them. "She liked it because it annoyed me."

"Well, how could I resist," asks Aliana innocently. "It was cute. And you liked it until you went through the whole puberty, bringing home girls to meet the family thing."

"Wes was a dater?" Gunn asks.

"The stories I could tell," Aliana's eyes light up. "My brother was the best catch at our school."

"Wesley?" Gunn asks. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I forgot?" Wesley replies. "Really, it was mostly because of my intellectual powers that I got any dates. That and Aliana got me into the popular groups."

"So Cordelia wasn't the first girl to hang all over you?" Angel asks.

"Please, no more," Wesley begs. "You are so dead sister o' mine."

"Why?" Aliana replies innocently. "Because I revealed what a player you were? You should have told them your skills."

"Wes had skills?" Gunn asks.

"Well yeah, he once juggled three girls, a full schedule, slaying at night with me and chores at home," Aliana grins. "Skills don't even cover it. He was Mr. Player."

"Our Wes?" repeats Gunn.

"Yup," Aliana nods.

"It really wasn't anything," Wesley states. "It was merely some innocent fun, and Aliana was in the popular group, so I was by extension. It wasn't on my own merits. I would have merely been a geek without her help." He escapes into his office.


	6. Visions of Friends in Danger

Sorry it's taken me so Long to update. I promise, I'll be better about it. I'm going to try to get a chapter out each week if at all possible. So please be patient. Thanks for those who reviewed. Reviews always encourage me to update quicker.

Disclaimer.: I don't own Stargate or Buffy or Angel. If I did, i wouldn't have let Buffy or Angel get cancelled. I also don't make any money off these stories. They merely entertain me, and hopefully others.

Chapter Five

Visions ofFriends in Danger

"In a hurry to get home?" asks Jack knowingly as Daniel rushes through the shower after briefing and med checks.

"Yeah," Daniel nods. "Ali was off on another of her interrupt the night with whatever it is she does at night when she's not sleeping or with me. I have plans for tonight."

"That's good," Jack smiles. He was glad Daniel and Ali had found each other. Aliana had come into their lives soon after Daniel had come back to life. She had been working for the SGC since just after he had died, and was accounted to have a level head on her shoulders. She was actually one of the few civilians that went through the same orientation program that the military personnel went through. It had taken her very little time to become one of the best translators of the odder languages. Jack wasn't quite sure how the two had begun dating but it had started fairly quickly.

"See ya," Daniel waves as he zooms out of the locker room, bumping into Sam on the way out. He barely apologizes before he's on the elevator going to the parking lot.

"Why's he in such a rush?" Sam asks.

"He's anxious to see Ali," Jack replies. "Said she was gone on another of her night things when we left."

"Oh, shit," swears Sam. "This is not good."

"Major, what's not good?" Jack demands.

"Ali, she's not exactly on a night trip," Sam swears softly under breath.

"What do you mean?" Jack demands. "Explain yourself Major."

"Um, she's in a little more danger than she usually is," Sam says. "Her brother called her from wherever he lives, and asked her to come down and visit. She said it wouldn't be too dangerous but she left her will on Daniel's desk at his home."

"It's not too dangerous, but she's leaving her will out," Jack repeats. "Do you know what she's doing?"

"Not really, she wouldn't answer any of my questions," Sam replies. "I'm going to kill that girl."

"Why not?" asks Jack.

"She just replied classified," Sam shakes her head. "I'm going to get a hand device out and torture her with an inch of her life, and then stick her in a sarcophagus then…"

"I get the point Major," Jack breaks in. "Why is it classified?"

"Because she feels if she involves us, we'll get killed," Sam replies.

"Do you have a general idea of what she will be facing?" Jack asks.

"General yes," Sam nods. "Particulars, not really."

"Is she likely to die?" Jack asks.

"Yup," Sam shrugs.

"What's she fighting?" Jack asks.

"A war I'm not at liberty to discuss," Sam states. "Both from the military standpoint and in agreement of her opinions."

"She doesn't want us to know about her war?" Jack asks.

"Most the people who got involved in the war through the years have been killed," Sam states. "She likes us too much to involve us in it."

"That's a fact of life with us," Jack frowns.

"She doesn't have the time to train us on the only effective weapons that she uses. I've seen her fight, it's not pretty," Sam replies.

Daniel reaches home after checking with the gate to see if Aliana had come in to work that day. He is told she is on a personal leave of absence. He grabs the mail then walks into his study, planning to call her house. He drops the mail on his desk, and almost misses the note with his name written on it in Aliana's clear neat hand.

My dearest Daniel

I'm afraid that my past has caught up with me. I have to go out of town for a while. I love you so much. Don't ever doubt it. I had hoped never to do this, but my brother and Uncle are in need of my aid. I hope I return to you, but if I don't my Will is beneath this note. Sam knows what to do. I love you, Aliana Jennifer Jameson

Daniel shakily puts down the note and sinks into the chair. This wasn't like Ali. She had never left that kind of note before. And she definitely had never left her will. She sounded like she was pretty sure she would die. He wonders what she meant by a brother and uncle. She had never told him about any family, claiming to be an orphan. He pounds his fists into the desk angrily. Had she told him the truth about anything? Moreover, why did Sam know about things he didn't? She usually told him everything. He sighs as the pain in his hands brings him back to reality. It probably related to the night stuff she did occasionally. She had told him at the beginning of their relationship that she would occasionally disappear for a night or two. She usually came back with a satisfied expression and covered in blood. He knew because sometimes he was at her place, feeding her fish. They had boned over fish. Both had large saltwater tanks. Once every six months she'd disappear for an entire weekend, though usually she came back cheerful, rather than satisfied from those excursions. Sighing, he dials Sam's number.

"Daniel?" Sam asks. "I can't tell you where Aliana is you know."

"Why not?" demands Daniel.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me," Sam replies. "Don't worry though. She's tough. She's rather difficult to kill."

"So there is a chance that she'll die?" Daniel asks. "How will we know if she dies?"

"She said her uncle or brother would tell us," Sam replies. "She's survived a lot. No reason to think she'd die at this. Why don't you come over for dinner? She made me promise to keep you healthy."

"Why'd she have to leave and not tell me?" Daniel sighs sadly. Sam's heart goes out to him. He'd been through so much with his various loves. She had hoped it would stay at the level of minor vampire killings and Aliana could stay with Daniel. She knew it was probably ripping Ali apart not being able to tell Daniel what she is. Daniel would be proud of her.

"She loves you," Sam says softly. "She loves you so much that she doesn't want you to die. Come to dinner with me."

"Fine," Daniel sighs. "See you in a half hour?"

"That's fine," Sam replies. "I'll see you then."


	7. Chapter Six: Visions of Puzzle Solving

Disclaimer: Still don't own yet.

Notes: thanks for my reviewers so far. The more reviews the better.

Summary so far: Aliana, the first dead and alive again slayer has reached W&H. There are plans to save Fred while keeping Illyria. Daniel has discovered Aliana has flown the coop and isn't too pleased

"Did I embarrass you?" Aliana sticks her head in Wesley's office.

"Yes," Wesley replies.

"Sorry," Aliana ducks her head.

"No you're not," states Wesley.

"You're right," Aliana grins. "I missed you."

"I know," Wesley replies. "You want to help me translate this? It's like Ancient Egyptian, but not."

"Let me see," frowns Aliana, as she demands the text. He hands her the book. She opens it and looks through the text.

"Goa'uld," she mutters softly. "Interesting."

"Grab a seat," Wesley invites. Aliana sits down and starts making notes on a pad of paper.

"You can translate this?" Wesley asks.

"Yup," Aliana nods. "I've been working on translating similar stuff through my work. I've learned the language pretty well, considering I had the foremost expert helping me learn."

"Really?" asks Wesley. "Who?"

"My boyfriend, Daniel," smiles Aliana blushing. "You would like him."

"I would?" Wesley asks.

"A bit of a nonconformist, very opinionated and given to doing what's right even when it isn't necessarily popular," Aliana grins describing Daniel. "Oh yeah, and hot as the day is long. He isn't British though."

"Well, we can't all be perfect," replies Wesley. "Speaking of perfect and British, I notice you've mostly lost your accent."

"It let's me blend in better to not use it," Aliana shrugs. "I still have it. Don't worry about that. It's just a lot easier for them to think I've lived here for a long time. Less questions."

"Ah," Wesley nods. "So why archeology? I thought you were going to teach."

"I don't know, even though I was officially off duty in the Slayer biz, I still felt the need to slay," Aliana stares blankly down at the pad of paper. "I never really lost the hunger, just the sheer drudgery of it was no longer that important to me. I tried to quit, but I couldn't. So I figured I would want to travel a lot because of it. In addition, archeologists travel a lot, going from dig to dig and all. So, I got my degree in Archeology. I've enjoyed it too. I've seen things you wouldn't imagine."

"Where are you working right now?" Wesley asks.

"For the US Air Force," Aliana grins. "I'm based at Cheyenne Mountain, though I go all over the world on a fairly regular basis."

"Why is the military hiring archeologists?" Wesley frowns.

"Classified," replies Aliana. "It's the most interesting work I've ever had though."

'You always did have a short attention span," Wesley teases her.

"Hey," she whacks him with a pen. "That wasn't nice."

"Payback for that high school story earlier," replies Wesley smiling evilly.

"Naughty brother," Aliana growls playfully. She's imitating Drusilla. She had a talent for impressions.

"Dead on as always," Wesley replies. "Well done."

"Of course," Ali nods smugly. "I always am." They sit in companionable silence, both working on projects. Aliana hadn't felt this relaxed and homey in a long time. It reminds her of growing up, except, minus the nasty Mr. Wyndam Pryce. The two of them had spent many hours working together hunched over a collection of dusty books. It had been one of their biggest pleasures; just sitting together putting together a puzzle of clues into a demon and the method of killing it.

Aliana laughs softly as she realizes once again the trueness of the statement about the person you wind up loving being a lot like what you grew up with. Admittedly, Daniel was a bit better adjusted than Wesley is, knowing that for the first eight years of his life, he was loved by his parents, but they had similar habits. Both so incredibly brilliant it took her breath away, both nice and cute and funny and sweet. Aliana smiles. It's rare you find one guy like that, and she had found two. She was lucky to have them to help her.

Daniel never realized how much he helped her just by being there for her. She was passed the point where she needed a watcher type person. She'd always been a good researcher, and she was familiar with nearly every earth style of combat. She did need someone to remind her that there was life out of slaying, thoughand Daniel did that.

"What are you thinking about?" Wesley asks.

"Stuff," Aliana replies. "Remembering my first vampire."

"You were so uncoordinated," Wesley replies. "I was surprised you didn't get killed."

"Hey, had to protect my baby brother," Ali shrugs.

"Just because you're a month older than me," Wesley snarls. "You still wound up on your ass."

"Not my fault, I didn't see him trip me," Ali frowns. Her first vampire had been when she was fourteen. It had been right after she realized she had received slayer powers. She had taken Wes out with her to see what killing a vampire was like. She hadn't told his father yet so they had to sneak out in the dark of night. They'd chosen a freshly risen and she had laid into it with her training. She had just forgotten one thing. She was supposed to have a stake with her. Wesley had had to run all the way to the house to grab a stake so she could kill it. She learned after that first time to carry a stake with her always. The experience had been a learning one. They'd told Mr. Pryce the next night. Big mistake. She'd hated taking him on patrols with her. Of course, she never liked him anyway, but having to spend more time with him was high on the list of things she liked to do least, right up there with getting demon blood on a brand new shirt and failing classes. Not that she'd ever failed a class but the sentiment remained the same.

"Do you have the text translated yet?" Wesley asks.

"Yup," Aliana nods. "I think so."

"Is it doable?" Wesley asks impatiently.

"I think so," Ali nods. "If I can get some items, I'm going to need to see a manifesto of artifacts of Wolfram and Hart. The Egyptian stuff especially as well as anything really old."

"I'll see what I can do," Wesley nods. "I'll have you given full access to the artifacts rooms."

"Great," Ali nods. "Show me a list of stuff. I need to see any sarcophagi and any Canopic jars."

"Okay," Wesley frowns. "Those are odd things to need."

"I know," Aliana nods. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so," Wesley mumbles.

Please REVIEW


	8. Visions of Friends in odd places

Chapter Seven

Visions of Friends in Odd Places

"Samantha Carter," Sam answers her phone early Saturday morning.

"Great, you're home," smiles Aliana. "Listen, I need a few items."

"Ali? How are you? Are you doing all right? You haven't gotten hurt have you?" Sam presses.

"So many questions," Ali says. "Yes, good, yes and no. I need some help though."

"What do you need help with?" Sam asks startled.

"Getting me some items," Aliana replies. "I'm going to wind up working a very complicated spell for my brother and I need some things you can only get at the SGC."

"Like what?" Sam asks.

"Got a pen and a piece of paper ready?" Aliana asks.

"Got it," Sam pulls a pad of paper towards her.

"I need you to give me some of your blood," Ali starts. "I'm sending a bowl to you, and I need you to let yourself bleed until the mark on it, by cutting yourself with the knife I'm sending."

"Why me?" asks Sam as a knife and small bowl appear on her coffee table.

"You're blood has the necessary properties I need," Aliana replies. "I'm going to need a few items from the artifact room a healing hand device." She swiftly lists of six or seven items that are necessary to the spell and tells Sam which code to write on the requisition forms.

"Daniel's worried about you," Sam comments.

"You haven't told him what's up have you?" Ali asks.

"No," Sam replies. "Jack's wondering where you are as well."

"Jack wonders where I am if I use the rest room," Ali shrugs. "He doesn't seem to trust me that much."

"He trusts you," Sam counters. "It's just he's not fond of secrets."

"You mean he's not fond of secrets he doesn't get to be let in on," Ali replies. "By the by, if I survive I'm bringing a sarcophagus with me as well as canopic jar that used to hold a Goa'uld."

"Really?" asks Sam. "Where did you find them?"

"In the vaults at my Uncle and Bro's work," Aliana replies. "Sam, you would be having a field day here."

"Why don't you tell me where you are so I can have a field day," Sam suggests.

"Because I still like you alive," Ali replies. "Although I may bring my brother's girlfriend, the one I'm trying to save out to visit you. She's a theoretical astrophysicist too."

"Sounds interesting," states Sam.

"You can't recruit her," Aliana warns. "She's their scientist."

"I figured that much," Sam replies. "Are you having fun?"

"Do you mean that literally or do you mean am I fighting demons a lot?" Ali questions.

"Both," Sam replies.

"Yes I am having fun and no I'm not fighting too much," Aliana says. "It feels like almost a vacation. If one considers working in an evil law firm a vacation from fighting evil."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Sam grins. "You are a weird girl."

"I know," Ali replies impishly. "So how are things at the MIB?"

"Proceeding normally," replies Sam. "I've increased efficiency in the Naquadah generators almost fifteen percent."

"Excellent," Ali nods. "And how is the translation Danny was working on for PCY-348?"

"He finally finished it," Sam replies. "He says that your hunch that it was a derivative of both Assyrian and Gaelic was dead on."

"Well, we all have to be brilliant some times," declares Aliana.

"Hammond says to finish what you're doing as quickly as possible. He's got three dig sites you need to go to," Sam says. "One off world and two on."

"Which ones? I can start my research on the on world ones from here," Aliana states.

"One in Mexico and another in Greece," Sam replies.

"Okay," Aliana nods. "They show signs of being Goa'uld or alliance?"

"The Mexican one Goa'uld, and the Greece one alliance," replies Sam. "You're sounding more British than usual."

"Well, I've been hanging around my Uncle and brother for the past week," Aliana claims. "They sound very British. Both have lived in the states for at least eight five years and neither one has dropped the accent at all. Wes has dropped the stuffiness and Unc never had it to begin with but…" She laughs.

"You love them a lot," Sam observes.

"You go through what I've been through with them and you can't help loving them," Aliana replies. "They've stuck with me through thick thin and grossly slimy."

"Ah," Sam nods. "So are you planning on coming home anytime soon? You know this is eating your vacation time down to nothing."

"No, it's getting put under family emergency leave," Aliana counters.

"Ah," Sam nods. "So when are you coming home?"

"If you can get me the items I've requested, I'll be home in a month," Aliana replies. "This spell is going to take me a while."

"Don't overdo it," Sam orders. "We happen to like you in a non comatose state."

"I know," laughs Aliana. "I'll be careful."

"You had better be," Sam replies. "You're going to need to be awake to go to the digs. It's a good thing you're so well known at the digs and had the propensity to go to different digs all the time. It's made finding the Goa'uld artifacts so much easier."

"I know," Aliana replies. 'I don't know what you did without me."

"Did things the hard way," Sam replies.

"How are my fish?" Aliana changes topics. She really wants to ask how Daniel is but is a bit embarrassed too.

"The fish are fine, swimming around comfortably," Sam replies. "Daniel's taking care of them."

"And how is he?" Ali asks softly.

"Angry at you, missing you terribly," Sam replies honestly. "You're going to have to tell him sometime you know; especially if you want your relationship to go any further."

"I know," sighs Aliana. "It's just…"

"He's a big boy," Sam says. "He can take it."

"I just don't want him getting hurt," Aliana states. "I do want him to know. It's just that know puts him at risk to die and I don't want him to."

"He can take care of himself in a fight," Sam points out. "And it would be better if you tell him rather than him finding out about it on his own. He's already feeling betrayed that you told me about what you are doing and not him. You're going to be doing some serious groveling when you get home you know."

"I figured that much," Aliana replies. "It's just I love him too much to get him hurt."

"Don't tell me that, tell him," Sam says. "Can I tell him you said hi?"

"No," Ali replies. "That will just raise the hope that I'll survive this mess. I have to go; I'm dragging Wes off to eat."

"Bye," Sam says. She clicks off the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry i haven't updated in forever, but things have been busy. If you leave a review, i'm encouraged to update more often.

Usual disclaimers apply.

"So you're a Slayer?" Illyria asks, coming into the office Ali had taken for her own.

"Yes," Ali nods. "And if you expect me to recite the one girl chosen thing, you're sadly out of luck."

"No, I was just wondering why you aren't out to eradicate me completely," says Illyria.

"So far, you haven't done anything that makes me want to kill you," Ali replies. "You're just a demon that unfortunately killed, sort of, my brother's boyfriend."

"And that doesn't make you want to kill me?" Illyria asks.

"Did you choose to take that body?" Ali asks.

"No," Illyria says. "My high priest chose it for me.'

"And where is this high priest?" Ali asks.

"He is dead," Illyria replies.

"Then I have no one I need to kill," Aliana shrugs. "Far as I'm concerned, you're about as to blame for this mess as a baby that kills its mother being born. I'm here for one reason, and that's to see if I can get it to where Fred can come back humanely. Wes knows that, or at least ought to, and Spike definitely does. He's not been my uncle for years without figuring it out."

"You're far different than Slayer's used to be," Illyria comments.

"That's because I haven't been the sole Slayer for years," Aliana replies. "I retired many years ago. I only part time slay now and it's made me a lot more compassionate. When you constantly slay demons that are out to kill you, it makes you paranoid. And that's no fun. I get to be paranoid at my work. I don't need it in my social life."

"Interesting," Illyria says. "You view Slaying as your social life?"

"Well, I'm not getting paid for it," Aliana shrugs. "So it's not my work life. And usually, it doesn't take place at home, thank goodness. The demons have learned that if they attack my house, I get in a really pissed off mood."

"Which means?" Illyria asks. This slayer was full of life, something she had never expected. Most slayers are more concerned with death even to develop emotions, let alone a sense of humor.

"Means I do the spring cleaning a bit early," Aliana replies "Last time it happened, a nest fell every night until I was called to go somewhere for my job."

"So they do not mess with your home life, just your social life," Illyria frowns.

"Actually, we don't intersect a lot anymore anyway," Aliana states thoughtfully. "Killing demons is great when you're a teenager and convinced of your own immortality, but nowadays I only need to remind them I'm in the area for them to decide to move somewhere else. I do do a lot of fighting in my job, but that's a whole other kettle of fish."

"So what exactly is this spell supposed to do?" Illyria asks.

"Well, it's going to make it so you and Fred can coexist," Aliana goes on to describe the spell and how it works.

"Wesley's looking for you," the big green guy, Lorne, if Aliana remembers comes in. He looks curiously at the young lady who had claimed to of the more dangerous members of his team, and turned them into teddy bears when they were around her.

"Pylean aren't you?" Aliana looks Lorne up and down. She had heard a bit about him from Spike and she wasn't sure about him.

"Yes, you would be the ex-slayer?" Lorne asks.

"Yup," Aliana says. "Do you like it here?"

"Much more than my old dimension," Lorne nods. "There was no music there."

"Horrors," Aliana shudders. "I can't imagine a culture without some type of music. In most cultures, that's the first form of communication. That and poetry as a means to pass along information." She starts to describe the various cultures and stops after a moment.

"I did it again didn't I?" Aliana blushes. "Sorry, I'm just used analyzing cultures so much with my job."

"Ah, Spike said you were an architect?" Lorne asks.

"Archeologist, I get to play in the dirt all day long," Aliana grins.

"That doesn't seem to be a job," Lorne observes.

"It's the best job in the world," Aliana's eyes light up. "You see, what we're digging in the dirt for is ancient relics of past civilizations. We take those pieces and try to figure out what they used to be used for, what they meant. It's interesting and exciting and fun."

"And you do this day after day?" Lorne asks.

"Yes," Aliana grins. "And the best part is I get to work right alongside my boyfriend."

"Ah," Lorne nods. Unconsciously, her and Wesley light up the same way when talking about their significant others, or things they love. Lorne can tell they were raised together. They seem very loving when in the same room and it doesn't take an empath to tell they honestly respect each other and each other's abilities.

"You're a Slayer too right?" Lorne asks.

"Yeah, part time Slayer, full time defender of the planet," Aliana grins. "Nothing better than kicking back and kicking butt."

"Warrior stoics. I'm surrounded by warrior stoics," Lorne moans.

"What can I slay? Bird got to fly, fish got to swim, slayer's got to kick ass," Aliana replies. Lorne shakes his head.

"Bad pun," he informs her.

"What pun?" she asks innocently.

"You're a lot more than a Slayer aren't you?" Lorne observes.

"Frankly, I left the business years ago, I' m strictly free lance now," she smiles.

"Why'd you leave?" Lorne asks.

"A vision, which according to Spike, is mostly come to pass," replies Aliana. "Some of it was pretty basic, some has yet to happen. The beginning was apparently a summary of the past few years, and some of it is yet to come. The visions of darkness are yet to come. Closer, probably though. The family is once again gathering."

"Are you worried?" Lorne asks.

"Nope," Aliana replies. "What's meant to be is meant to be, and nothing I can do will change it. I just have to be ready when that meant to be is."

Please review. Pretty please?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my reviewers. A record number for me! I promise to update sooner, since I'm back in college with ready access to a computer. Thank you so much to my reviewers. Please, review again. Pretty please?

Standard disclaimer: don't own 'em, wish I did.

"Are you sure this is where the reports came from?" Wesley asks.

"Yup," Aliana scans the area thoroughly.

"Smell a demon," Spike says tersely.

"Alright," Aliana nods. The three family members split up to search the warehouse, keeping the other two in sight. Aliana sighs happily. There are benefits to working with people for long time. She notices movement off to the side. Ah ha, just what she was looking for. Some fun. She coughs loudly and her uncle and brother meet at her back. She assesses the soon to be dust piles calmly, her family doing the same. She checks her weapons quickly. Her sword slung over her shoulder, the water pistol in its holster at her side, and the spring-loaded stake sheathes on her wrists.

"Well?" she whispers to her family.

"Looks like fun," states Spike.

"Let's do it," Wesley replies.

"You boys looking for some action tonight?" calls Ali.

"What are you princess?" one of the vamps asks.

"Looks like dinner," another one replies laughing.

"Not a princess, luv, but you'll figure that one out soon enough," Ali replies.

"What's he doing with you?" a third vamp asks eyeing Spike.

"Looking for a party," Aliana replies. "Now, what about coming down here and showing us a wild time?" The vampires descend in a roar. Aliana laughs as she wades into the battle, her heart telling her exactly what move to use when, knowing that she has people she can trust at her back. She takes the opportunity to be more daring because of it. It had been to many years since she had been able to unleash everything on a demon without the fear of another one getting her back. With a howl of fury, she descends on a vamp trying to kill Spike from behind. She stabs it to dust then descends on one who is trying to kill her.

"Who do you think you are little girl?" it asks. "A Slayer?"

"Yes," she plunges her stake into its chest, pulls it back out and whirls around to face yet another opponent.

Wesley watches with pride as he battles his own opponents. It had been too many years of watching immature Slayers fight their own battles. He can't help but notice, as usual,that Spike and Ali's style is quite similar. Both have a certain flair that makes what seems like a simple fight into a gorgeous dance. Her skills do not seem to have suffered from the lack of constant battle for a few years. She seems to have actually improved in certain areas, though she reaches often for something on her thigh that isn't there. He shudders at the carnage the two relatives can create, and returns to his part of the battle. One thing he enjoyed about Ali's fighting style was that she never felt the need, after the opening remarks had been exchanged, to fire off witticisms. For Ali's style said enough for itself without dressing it up in pretty words.

One of the reasons the other two slayers had not liked him was that he was not impressed with their fighting. He felt no need to make them feel happy by complimenting them. If they were alive, that was good enough compliment. Ali understood that. Ali didn't need the compliments of 'well done' to tell her she had done well. She understood that complimenting her for killing vampires was rather like complimenting a lawnmower for cutting the grass. It was merely a function of who they were to kill vampires and he would only compliment them when they truly deserved it. Any other time was merely superfluous and unneeded.

"Wes, back," Ali calls out sharply.

Spike watches the two sibling fight, smiling softly while taking a breather. Aliana had turned into a little hoyden fighter, bouncing around wildly. Wesley had turned into a good fighter as well. Hopefully they would be friends again, now that the ruse that they'd never met each other was finished. He had been something of a wimp the last time Spike had seen him. Aliana had really matured in the years away from being a full time Slayer. She moves from kick to block with a grace she hadn't had the time to develop fully when her life meant the next move every time she fought. Spike also sees a verve to live that hadn't been there, even six months ago. He makes a note to talk to her about this young man of hers as soon as possible, and even make a trip to talk to him about things. He'd given her the sex talk when she was only twelve, as her watcher probably wouldn't even think to do so.

Aliana responds to the music of her body, as she works on the toughest of the night's opponents. She covertly watches proudly as her brother takes on his share of the fight. He wasn't that hot with a kick or blow the last time she'd seen him; self-defense only and only until she could get there. Each move comes naturally, as she literally flies through the fight grinning ferociously. She hadn't been this alive since she first became a Slayer. She doesn't know how this grin causes even the most deadly of her opponents to stop for a moment. Nor frankly, would she care either. As a slayer, it was her duty to make the enemy shudder in their shoes, or claws, or fins or whatever their personal get-arounds were. She flings one of her stakes at a vampire, dusting it instantly, and shudders as she hears Jack in her head.

'You don't throw a weapon at the enemy,' Jack would say. 'That leaves you down a weapon that your enemy could use.'

She works towards finishing the vampire she had been battling and finally catches it off its guard by doing something so stupid that she could almost here her ex-Watcher yell at her about it. Luckily, it works and she finishes it off, it rapidly aging then turning to dust before her eyes. Wesley and Spike finish their own off at the same time and they turn to each other, doing a mental check up on each other before heading back to Wolfram and Hart.

Review Please


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Buffy or Stargate. I do own Aliana.

This chapter has some slight Buffy bashing, but I think I toned it down. Let me know if it's too much. Please review. I'll love you forever.

Whistling Aliana enters the flat she had borrowed from a friend from college who had planned to be away for a month and needed someone to house sit. The old buddy network was a wonderful thing. She makes herself a peanut butter sandwich and settles down to watch the Weather Channel, laughing silently at how Jonas Quinn used to be enthralled with it. She then watches a bit of CNN to make sure the world hadn't ended and she hadn't noticed. Something that most people didn't know how likely that was to happen. It nearly had any number of times to her, and even her teammates. She loved working with the SGC and if she had her way, would always make sure they had a slayer to cover their sixes. Some one knocks at her door. Unfortunately, too long fighting vamps insists that she answer it and if there's an un-souled vampire, taunt it. Outside is a blond woman a few years her junior. Buffy the vampire Slayer.

"Sorry, I don't want any Girl Guide biscuits," Aliana goes to shut the door.

"Are you a Doctor Aliana J. Jameson?" Buffy asks.

"Yes," Aliana inclines her head. "And I'm afraid I still don't want any biscuits.

"I have come to tell you something you may not be aware of," Buffy announces pompously. Nope, already know what she's trying to say.

"Really," Aliana says retreating into the apartment. "Do tell." Buffy, rather impolitely, she notes, follows her back into the flat. American rudeness. A person was not supposed to enter a person's home uninvited. Of course, she would never actually invite another Slayer into her flat or for that matter, to walk next to her on a street in full sunlight, but still, the principle held. Simply barging into a flat was almost the height of rudeness. Buffy flops ungracefully onto the couch, and while Aliana would like to pay impoliteness with impoliteness, she had been raised better than that. Therefore, she politely gets up and begins a pot of tea, carefully shoving the blood bags to the back of the fridge.

"Tea?" inquires Aliana. "Biscuits?"

"No thanks," Buffy replies. "I have come to talk to you about an important subject."

"Do you now?" Aliana wraps her hands around the aromatic cup of tea. Sometimes Aliana thought all the worlds' problems could be solved if everyone sat down to a nice cup of tea. Especially one laced with brandy, the good stuff too. Aliana wasn't expecting to begin the next stage in the potion until tomorrow, so she had indulged herself for once. It was rare that she was off duty and off call long enough to indulge in a laced cup of tea so she intended to make the most of it.

"Last summer, a friend of mine did a spell letting all potentials become slayers," Buffy starts relating the events of the past year. Ali oos and ahs in the appropriate places, but translates some stuff in her head instead of actually listening to Buffy explain what she came here to explain. She'd heard first hand from Spike the events of the previous year. According to her calculations, Wes and Spike should be arriving in a half hour for a long anticipated game of rummy. They hadn't played Rummy in over eight years, so the chance to play again was exciting. She planned to rout both men. She'd been practicing with Colonel O'Neill and her Daniel. She let Buffy drone on and on, internally enjoying the obvious recruiting speech.

Stick to fighting dearie, Aliana smiles internally. You are way too obvious to recruit people with any finesse. Moreover, your speech is boring. Is that how you kill vamps? I'd heard you were very witty, but you definitely aren't showing it. I'm about ready to fall asleep her sister. Ali silently wishes she could sharpen a dagger, slit a wrist, anything to make time go faster. This was so boring. Covertly she checks her watch. Suddenly she understood how Jack felt when he had to listen to her and Daniel compare notes. She silently makes a promise that if she survived, she'd make more of an effort to cut their conversations shorter. Ten more minutes to go before Rummy death match 2004 could begin. The theme from Jeopardy runs through her head. She continues covertly watching her watch, waiting for the internal signal saying Spike was in the building. She had the normal amount of sensitivity where most vampires were concerned but where Spike's family she could feel them from further away.

Ten nine eight seven six five four three two one, she counted silently as Wesley entered the hotel. She plots her course carefully. She knew exactly how long it would take him to get to her apartment, and she needed them to enter in exactly the right moment. Not one second too early or one second too late, otherwise the effect would be completely spoiled.

"So what you're saying is I'm a girl with super powers," Ali nods. "Born with the strength to fight vampires, to hold back the forces of darkness." She repeats what she remembers of the nursery rhyme, stating a Slayer's purpose. Carefully she counts down the seconds until Wes would knock on her door and with a nonchalant hello, they would enter, uninvited. Wes had a key. It looked like Spike was running late. Pity that. She chuckles silently at the expression that would be on Buffy the Vampire Slayer's face, when she found out she wasn't the oldest one.

"Ali? You ready for our game tonight?" Wesley calls in.

"Yup," Ali nods, breaking off the speech. "You ready?"

"To kick your arse?" enters Wes, not paying attention to the guest on the couch. "Of course, do you have dinner made?"

"Do you think I would short you on something like that?" Ali asks.

"It's the only way you'd ever win," Wes shoots back. "Hello Buffy."

"Wesley?" asks Buffy shocked.

"Buffy, I'd like you to meet my Great my adoptive brother, and best friend Wesley," Ali gestures.

"Hello Buffy," Wesley nods at the blond slayer.

"Oh, in answer to your question Buffy," smiles Ali. "I've been a slayer longer than you, and I cut my ties to the Watchers council years ago. I have no intention of rejoining. At least, for now. I might later, but I have no interest in playing with the baby slayers. Have Giles look up Jennifer Rastler on his rolls of Slayers. I went by that when I slayed in England. Ta-ta." Buffy leaves, grumbling and slightly confused.

"Rude bint, didn't even wait to be invited in" Ali comments. "Now are you up for some Rummy? And where's Spike? It's his deal."

TBC

Thank you Damia, for reviewing so often, it brightens my day.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: skip if you'd like...Alright, a few comments were brought up in a review. Mostly wondering why Aliana treats Buffy the way she does. Well, here's my reasoning. She, unlike both Faith and Buffy is fully Council trained, closer to Kendra. She didn't approve of her own watcher, but as far as she knew, he was merely a glitch in the system, and she did approve of him as far as her training went. She's alive after all... Secondly, her only knowledge of Buffy is Spike's descriptions (During seasons four through six she treated him horribly no matter how politely he couched it) and Wesley's retelling of his days as a watcher. Not exactly the best impressions of the gang. She also older than Buffy, and while certain things do work on impressionable teenagers, they don't work on people in their late twenties. If you would like any other questions answered, please leave your e-mail, hit my livejournal(it's my webpage), or just drop me an e-mail.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't mean any harm, will put them back where I found them when I'm done.

"Major Carter," Sam answers the phone.

"Good morning," Ali carols. "How are you this lovely morning?"

"You sound happy," Sam observes.

"Got to twit the current Slayer," Ali replies. "It was fun. You should have seen her expression when Wes walked in."

"What did you do?" Sam asks.

"I played little miss innocent," Aliana replies. Her voice is bubbly with excitement. Sam remembers how much she likes to twitch her nose at people who think they know it all. In addition, from what Sam had heard about this Slayer, she would be a prime target for some of Ali's more heartless pranks. Ali chatters about exactly what had gone on the night before, and Sam dutifully laughs.

"Did you get what I ordered?" Ali inquires.

"I did what should I do with it?" Sam replies. "I can't exactly UPS it to you."

"Just clear a portion of your worktable off and you'll get to see some magic," Ali replies. Sam had wanted to see some magic since she had learned that Aliana could do it. Aliana was sparing of her showy magic though and the magic she had seen Aliana do looked about as magical as a chemistry experiment. Not that chemistry wasn't magic in and of its own rights but when Sam thought about magic, she thought of things getting transfigured into toads and waving a wand. Ali had told her that was only part of the job. Sam quickly clears off the desk portion, puts the stuff on it, and describes it in extreme detail for Aliana. Aliana wants more detail than usual, because she didn't want anything injured in the transfer.

If she'd had time, she would have gone to the SGC herself for the items, but the spell she was weaving required careful surveillance so that was completely out of the questions. In addition, telling Sam where she was would mean telling all of SGC. Daniel would use his pouty face and that would be the end of the story. That would mean they would all be there, and she didn't want that to happen. She was having a hard enough time trying to get the spell to work without worrying about her lover and friends being approved by her family. She also didn't want Sam to get into any of the gadgets in the lab, since once Sam found that, she wouldn't see her for years.

Aliana smiles softly. Daniel would be in hog heaven here with the ancient relics department. He and Wes would probably find each other to be long lost brothers. She hoped they'd like each other. She knew they would be, butthere was still a niggling piece of self-doubt. Underneath their similarities, there was a wealth of differences. Although, beneath those was even more similarities. She couldn't wait to get home and talk to Daniel, tell him about everything. She had decided Sam was wise in telling her to tell Daniel about her night work. Telling him would be a load off her shoulders as well.

"You know what Sam," Ali states. "I've decided you were right. Daniel's a big boy; he can handle what I do for a living. Moreover, it's at the point that if he can't, we had better break up anyway. God, you can't guess how much I miss him right now."

"If Daniel's grumbles are any indication, I can," Sam replies. "He misses you, you know."

"He does?" Ali asks pleasure in her voice.

"Geeze, Al, one second you're the hardened warrior, and the next you're a teenager with her first crush."

"I am?" Ali asks laughing. "I guess that's because I never got the normal teenager time."

"Growing up a Slayer is tough work isn't it," Sam replies.

"God Sam, I am so scared," Aliana admits. "I am terrrifed that I'll die, and I won't come back this time."

"You've survived so much already," Sam protests.

"I know, but this is tougher than anything I've here had to face," Aliana admits. "This could very easily kill me deader than a hand device focused on my skull for hours at a time."

"Then why do it?" Sam asks.

"Because I have to," Aliana replies. "For the sake of Fred, my hopefully sister in law sometime in the future, for Wesley and Spike, and their whole crew. I have to do it. I love them all too much to back down now. Even for Illyria who wants to find her place here."

"For other's only?" Sam asks. "Or is there a little in it for you, just to see if you can do it?"

"A little of that too," Aliana admits. "I guess there's a little of the competitive spirit. I don't think that's a big part though. I really just want to help them out. Besides, something's pushing me to do this. You know I get visions sometimes. This is coming from where my visions come from. I don't know why but I think this important."

"But it could kill you," Sam points out.

"So can lot's of things," Aliana replies. "I have to do it though. It's like what you described when Jack got the alien download in his skull. I don't know why I have to do things but I have to. I have to." Aliana's voice is filled with unaccustomed seriousness. Sam, everyone, rarely got to see the serious side of Ali. She was more apt to show the world a smile, rather than any darker emotion.

"You are really worried about this," Sam says in wonder.

"God, what if I die?" Aliana asks. "I would break DJ's heart. I don't want to do that."

"I know," Sam nods. "I think he understands you will do everything possible to come back from this. I know he understands that sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do."

"I hate this, I hate having the Powers dictate my motions, I left this job years ago for that reason," Aliana curses. "I have to go."

"Should I tell Daniel you called?" Sam asks.

"No, that would just raise his hopes I'm going to survive this," Aliana sighs. "If I die, tell him I love him."

"Will do," Sam hangs up the phone.

"That won't be necessary," Daniel comments.

Dun dun dun

Thanks to Polaris andPaladin Steelbreaker for your reviews.

And as always, please review. It warms my heart. I'm going to try to update about once a week... but if I don't think anyone's reading, it will probably get pushed back to the ominous 'when I have time'.


End file.
